Cigarette
by La Corne du Plaisir
Summary: Avec toutes les tensions au sein du groupe, Daryl commence à étouffer, et alors qu'il se balade dans l'enceinte de la prison, il tombe sur Carl.


**Titre :** Cigarette

 **Rating :** K

 **Catégorie** Family / Friendship

 **Disclamer :** Rien de la série ne m'appartient, pour mon plus grand malheur.

 **Note :** J'aime beaucoup la relation entre Carl et Daryl alors j'avais envie de leur développer une petite scène, j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas lâcher un commentaire.

* * *

Plus les voix s'élevait, plus je sentais mon ventre se crisper douloureusement. Autour de moi, les membres du groupe, d'habitude si soudés, commencer à élever la voix à propos d'une expédition que Rick, Glenn et Sasha voulaient tenter alors que Carol, Maggie, Hershel et Tyreese la jugeaient suicidaire. Moi ? J'avais mis mon arbalète au service du shérif, je le suivrais dans toutes les opérations qu'il penserait nécessaire, depuis l'invasion de la ferme, il s'était révélé être un chef juste et capable de survivre.

Les paupières fermées, j'essayais en vain de me débarrasser de quelques souvenirs douloureux que j'avais refoulés, je détestais voir des proches se disputer, ça me rappelais trop quand elle était partie. D'un geste brusque, je me levais, attirant quelques regards curieux alors que je fuyais cette scène. Dans les couloirs sombres, mes jambes me menèrent d'elles-mêmes vers une porte de service en mauvais état, aussi peu utilisée qu'entretenue, ce qui expliquait la rouille qui l'avait attaquée. En faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit, je poussais le battant et me retrouvais enfin à l'air libre, l'air se remit à circuler dans mes poumons, mes muscles se décrispèrent, je soupirais de soulagement.

J'étais arrivé derrière la prison, endroit que personne ne visitait à cause de son ambiance lugubre mais dont j'appréciais le calme. Contrairement au terrain verdoyant devant la prison, cette sorte de cour n'était qu'une large langue de béton où fleurissait de temps en temps une bouche d'aération, un tuyau ou une benne à ordure, peu accueillante notamment grâce aux traces rouges, légèrement brunâtre un peu partout sur le sol.

Lentement, je jetais un regard aux alentours, enfonçant mes mains dans mes poches pour esquisser quelques pas sur le sol brûlé par le soleil bas, quand un éclat de toux me fit sursauter. J'étouffais un juron particulièrement imagé, puis tendis l'oreille, cherchant la position de l'intrus. Un nouveau toussotement m'appris que l'inconnu se cachait derrière l'une des poubelles, sans un bruit, je m'en approchais avant de tirer la benne, arrachant un cri au mystérieux espion.

-Carl ? m'écriais-je, interrogatif, en détaillant l'adolescent accroupie contre le mur.

-Daryl ? Tu m'as fait trop peur… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je te retourne la question.

Un long silence lourd se répandit entre nous, les joues de Carl se colorant légèrement sous mon regard que j'essayais le plus neutre possible. Lentement, je descendis mes yeux le long de son torse jusqu'à la main qu'il tentait de cacher derrière son corps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

-Rien du tout ! J'étais juste en train de prendre l'air, répondit-il d'une voix peu assurée.

L'ombre d'un sourire s'affichait sur mes lèvres, exactement comme son père, l'adolescent était atteint d'un tic nerveux lorsqu'il mentait, il passait inaperçu pour beaucoup mais j'avais remarquais son habitude de se toucher le sourcil pour faire passer son anxiété.

-Tu mens mal…

Un long soupire se fit entendre, résigné, les yeux baissés, Carl me montra sa petite honte, une cigarette entamée encore fumante. Malgré tout le bordel autour de lui, le jeune n'était qu'un gamin, il avait l'âge où on commence à faire les trucs les plus débiles, pourtant, c'était un gosse intelligent, je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

-Eu… Tu ne m'engueule pas ?

-Je ne suis pas ton père, ni ton grand frère, je n'ai aucune autorité sur toi.

-Tu sais, pour moi, t'es un membre de ma famille Daryl, comme un oncle ou un frère. Mon père te fait confiance, et ça me suffit.

Je restais un moment immobile, c'est vrai que tous les membres du groupe parlait de nous comme d'une famille mais à vrai dire, derrière leurs belles paroles, il était clair qu'ils étaient capables de se poignarder dans le dos à la seconde où ils en profiteraient. Leurs mots étaient faux, pourtant, cette fois, il n'y avait aucun tremblement dans la voix de Carl, il semblait être honnête.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Bien sur, affirmait-il comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me considérait de sa famille, non pas à cause d'un lien de sang qui ferait de moi son boulet, mais parce qu'il en avait envie, parce qu'il me faisait confiance. Un sentiment proche du bonheur se répandait lentement dans mon ventre, c'était rare et tellement agréable, cette vague douce qui renversait mon ventre, qui réchauffait tout sur son passage. Mais si je ne l'avouerais jamais, l'idée de faire partie de quelque chose de plus grand que moi me faisait plaisir.

-Merci Carl.

-C'est juste la vérité, souffla-t-il avec son sourire d'ange, plongeant ses yeux océans dans les miens.

-Ah aussi, si jamais je te reprends à fumer, je te promets que je ne te laisserais pas assez doigts en bon état pour tenir un clope. Tu es trop intelligent pour faire un truc aussi con.

-Toi aussi tu fumes !

-Et je suis un exemple peut-être ?

-Ce n'est pas faux. Et de toute façon, je n'aime pas, c'est dégueulasse, j'ai failli m'étouffé.

Lentement, il parti dans un rire léger et je le suivis avec plaisir, m'asseyant à ses côtés pour profiter des quelques derniers rayons du soleil caressant les têtes en décompositions des cadavres déambulant près de la grilles. Finalement, il n'était pas si terrible cet après-midi.


End file.
